


If They Only Knew...

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys' Love, Breathplay, Deadpool - Freeform, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Hardcore, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex, Peter Parker - Freeform, Porn, Roughness, Secrets, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Wade Wilson - Freeform, barely any plot, im not sorry, jerking off, tony and steve are peters adoptive dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: Deadpool is Peters little secret, but for how long?





	If They Only Knew...

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: This is a Spideypool fanfic set in the common AU superfamily setting where Ironman and Captain America are Peter Parker’s adoptive parents and they live in stark tower.
> 
> Note #2: This was my first Spideypool fanfic. I’ve read a lot of Spideypool and honestly I just need to write this to get it all out of my brain. If you like this one drop me a comment or kudos!
> 
> Note#3: Peter is not underage in this.

 Tonight was the umpteenth time that Peter had snuck his Paramour Wade Wilson into his room, a bad habit that he’d acquired. To be fair Deadpool was quite persistent, the kid couldn’t get rid of him. The merc would do things like climb Stark Tower up to Peter’s room and beg to be let in out of the cold, in the middle of July, or the time he made about a thousand pancakes one morning and dropped them off to Stark tower - chef’s hat and all. Most of the people in the lobby just laughed and enjoyed the delicious treats, even Peter had doubled over laughing and enjoyed the tasty treats, but Tony and Steve were less than amused, they didn’t like Deadpool constantly trying to get at Peter. Mental illness aside, they knew what the mercenary was capable of, not to mention his swinging pendulum of a moral compass. Neither of them wanted Wade to have that kind of power over Peter. So the super-dads had told them both on separate occasions to stay away from each other.

“Peter we just don’t think he’s the right kind of influence, he can be-unbalanced.”

“Stay away from him Wilson, just let it go.”

I bet you can guess who’s who.

Thankfully as far as they knew despite all Deadpool’s antics courting the young man, Peter had managed to resist the hireling. Until recently that is, a mission they were on together went horribly wrong (blah blah cliche blah blah) and Deadpool had saved him, he’d died for him. After a gunfight and one major explosion (which was probably Deadpool’s fault anyway), Spider-Man awoke to a mangled-still bleeding everywhere-mercenary draped over him like a blanket. He’d freaked out when he saw the extent of Deadpool’s wounds and regardless of the fact that Deadpool couldn’t die felt immense guilt over the occurrence. He started to hang out and talk with the man out of pity but Deadpool started to grow on him. The wall climber never expected to feel anything other than uncomfortable around the mercenary but he’d been shown something, something that Peter just couldn’t forget, something everyone else didn’t even care to try and see. Deadpool may be violent and insane but he definitely had some soft spots. He had a wall most were too lazy or scared to climb, but Peter knew he just needed a nudge in the right direction, someone who wouldn’t give up on him, and that’s exactly what the web-slinger became.

Their relationship grew over a relatively short time. It started with just hanging out here and there but they really clicked and started to wanted to see each other more and more. It became harder and harder to deny their feelings and eventually the truth had shown its face, the truth being that Peter needed Wade as much as Wade needed Peter. They were like yin and yang, balancing each other out. The regenerating man offered a protectiveness and kindness Peter'd never thought was possible with the background Wade had. He often found himself thinking about how his parents would react if they knew about the two. Both of them had known Wade at his worst (which was pretty bad) on top of the fact that he’s unstable and unpredictable. The idea makes peter shiver; It was thrilling to know that he had Deadpool’s heart, a man who EVEN the veteran heroes were nervous around. It was like having the hulk on a leash, and even though Peter would never abuse their relationship he had to admit it was pretty awesome to have someone who’s that dangerous have your back.

Tony and Steve would lose their minds if they found out Peter allowed Deadpool to put his rough hands all over him. It would be one long montage of intervention episodes for weeks. He cringed at the thought but he liked the idea of Wade being his little secret. He liked knowing that for the moment; only he got to see the real Wade Wilson. You see Peter loved his friends and family but was nervous about getting too close to people and inevitably putting them in danger. He didn’t really have to worry about that around Wade, which was a huge relief. He didn’t know how he felt about having to play nurse Spidey on the nights that Wade would come back from a job all bloody and sometimes be missing a limb or two. That part made his stomach churn and sometimes he'd cry, but it didn’t happen too often anymore now that Wade seemed to care a little more about his life. Peter accepted the man’s choices but often tried to steer his decisions to less violent ends. They were good for each other and it made living this type of life a little easier. It was nice to have someone you don’t have to hide things from, someone you can be yourself in front of, and he knew Wade just needed someone to try to understand him. It was all so confusing to think that almost a year ago he wouldn’t have given Wade the time of day let alone care what he’s doing or if he’s OK, but things can change in the blink of an eye. The irony being that the one person peter doesn’t have to hide from is the one person he must hide from everyone.

~~~

Wade tugged at Peter’s shirt as he kissed him hoping he’d get the hint to take it off, Peter sighed softly and complied with the request. His hands rose into the air about to fling the shirt onto the desk in the corner of his room, when Wade took quick advantage of the seconds Peter’s arms were over his head, pulling him tightly to his chest and locking them into another kiss. The abrupt motion of their mouths crashing back together made Peter’s mouth turn up into a smile, and he carelessly let the shirt fall next to them before wrapping his arms around the neck of the well-built man in front of him. Kissing Wade was surprisingly gentle for him being an expert killer.The merc nipped at Peter’s bottom lip walking him to the bedroom wall, adding a little extra OOMPF when he pushed him up against it. They parted for only a moment from the impact. The statue of a man kept biting and licking at the heroes mouth, almost like a pet would play bite. It was all so overwhelming but Peter never wanted it to stop. Feeling Spidey's intensifying heart rate against his own chest, Wade grabbed the younger man’s chestnut hair pulling his head back to expose his neck and ghosting his lips over Peter’s jugular, warming him with his hot breath until he sank his teeth into Peter’s soft skin. “Wade…” Peter sighed seeing stars behind his half-closed eyelids. The anti-hero found a particularly good spot to devour and it rewarded him with Peter’s beautiful voice moaning in his ear. The merc pulled away to take in the vision.

"Fuck! Look at you! You’re so fuckin' hot!” Wade Barked and brought their bodies tightly back together. Peter welcomed the pressure of Wade’s heavy frame taking control and the friction it brought.

"Wade!" Peter huffed a little louder than he intended while rubbing against the older man’s growing length, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a needy little whimper.

“Fuck.” Deadpool sucked in a breath and pulled away groaning as he grabbed himself in his suit. He grinned looking at Peter's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, the boy’s whole body was trembling.

“I want you, Wade.” Peter said his voice heavy with lust. Taking a good look at the hero Wade let out a low growl and pulled their mouths together hard. Peter’s lips gave way to Wade’s playful tongue and all he wanted at that point was to lose control. Wade knew this and snaked one hand into his hair pulling at it and the other wrapped around his throat, forcing him to submit. Peter felt caught and gladly lost himself in the feeling, moaning and whimpering into the merc's mouth. Wade's grin curled wide and he moved the hand in Peter's hair down to his perfect ass giving it a light smack and grabbing it firmly. The spider was his.

After a moment Peter pulled slightly away from Wade gasping and looked into his eyes with a fire that made the older man a little nervous. Wade hadn’t gotten that look from Peter before now, but he had to admit it was a look of Mr. Parker's he wouldn’t mind seeing more of. He stared at the young man with that sly grin still on his face, proud of himself. He let go of Peters' throat to run his fingers down to his collarbone teasing his chest. He gently ran his fingers over Peters nipple and playfully pinched it. The wall-crawler cried out unable to handle any more; he pulled Wade tight to him and kissed him hard, hands flying to Wade's zipper. He’d just about gotten the man’s zipper down when Wade grabbed him by the wrists.

  
“Uh Uh Uh Petey pie not yet." He let out a small chuckle. Peter stared up at him with those eyes that made him feel dizzy.

“You can’t tease me like this and not expect me to go crazy!”

Wade let go of Peter's hands and raised his own in a sign of surrender.

"Ok. Ok.” He laughed placing a finger under Peter's pouty little chin, gently lifting his face.

“What does my little Spider want?” He cooed before pecking his lips.

"This." Peter said flatly as he grabbed the hand that was holding his chin. He wrapped his plump lips around Wade’s middle finger sliding to the knuckle and sucking slowly making sure not to break eye contact as he did. He watched wade watch him, he loved the almost pained face he was making. The merc’s mouth hung slightly open from shock, with an urgent need in his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled the hand Peter was sucking towards his own mouth slipping his slick finger away and replacing it with his tongue in one motion. He pushed Peter's head back with the force of his kiss and pushed himself hard up against him again, this time grabbing him firmly by the hips. His mostly undone pants fell to the floor making a *CLANK* sound and as the buckle landed Peter pushed Wade back just enough to quickly drop to his knees before the merc could do anything but blink. The younger man’s eyes went wide as they settled on Wade's...Well...HUGE erection. Wade placed his hands against the wall where Peter had just been and looked down noticing the webhead's wide-eyed response to his twitching member.

"Don’t worry it won’t bite as long as you don’t" He joked.

  
Peter ignored the merc's cliche lameness and pulled his boxers down watching the true beauty of his hard cock bounce back up. Taking a second to admire it he placed a hand on the side of the thick member and started to kiss along the other side with big sloppy kisses all the way to the base. Deadpool threw his head back letting a groan slip out of his open mouth. Wade's cock was larger than Peter had anticipated and he wondered if he was even capable of such a task. The merc’s breath hitched in his throat when Peter slid his tongue from the base up the underside all the way to the head with one big wet lick. He took him into his mouth when he reached the tip trying to slide all the way down on it, but he could feel his gag reflex protesting and his eyes watering. Wade reached down and just rested a hand on the back of Peters' head still using the other to steady himself against the wall. While Peter slid his warm wet mouth all over Wade’s thickness he could hear the older man panting and mumbling degrading nothings about how good it felt.

"Oh fuck baby boy! You got a mouth on ya!" Deadpool blurted out as he was overwhelmed by how the younger man’s mouth felt around him. He hadn’t gotten head like this in a while he thought as he reminisced about the last time he got kicked out of a strip club.

Peter pulled his mouth off of Wade’s swollen member with a pop, rocketing the degenerate back to the situation at hand. He began to speak but his voice caught in his throat from the abuse it had been taking. "I-I want to swallow it all, I want you to fuck my mouth." He whined grabbing his own hardness looking up into Wade's dilated pupils.

"Please." He begged, gripping himself with desperation.

"FUCK you’re a dirty spider!” Wade howled, astonished at how frisky Peter was getting. He bit his lip a little, taking the time to fully enjoy the moment.

“Whatever baby boy wants.”

Looking behind him Wade shuffled backward, pants still around his ankles he sat on the bed. “Be a good little arachnid and come over here.” He teased stroking himself slowly while waiting. Peter crawled over putting himself between Wade’s knees.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Wade eyed him with a devilish smile.

“I mean…I don’t want to have to explain to Tony why you can’t talk." His laughter only lasted a second before Peter started tonguing his length again. The laughing became panting and Peter silently reveled in the fact that he’d found a way to shut Wade up.

“I’m sure.” Mewed Parker after a minute or two of thought. “I want you to make me cry. I want you to make me choke. I want you to make me your toy!" Peter pleaded between licks, watching Wade grow more and more aroused as he shyly spoke the words.

"Then swallow it all like a good boy and make me cum." Wade ordered. 

He grabbed Peter by the hair and pushed his face to his crotch. Peter quickly obeyed, swallowing him as far as he could. Wade's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let out a choked laugh. The taste of Wade’s precum sent a naughty shiver down Peter’s spine and made him try harder to suck more out of the man. It was turning Peter on to be dominated this way. He could feel himself twitch and bounce when he heard Wade moan and groan. When he couldn’t go any further Wade grabbed him by the hair and pushed him down until his lips were kissing the base of his length. He held him there letting out a loud moan as he felt Peter gagging on him. He let him up to catch his breath for a second before kissing him hard and then pushing him back down and dragging his head up and down his length. He stopped only to hold him at the base each time to teach him. Each time he felt Peter’s throat contract around him he let out a flurry of humiliating profanity. Picking up the pace a little he watched as his toy's mouth slid up and down on him choking on every down thrust. Tears were streaming from the young man’s eyes and there was so much saliva leaking out of poor Spidey’s mouth that it was forming strings that looked oddly enough like webs. The boy couldn’t help but grip his own leaking hard on. He felt degraded; he wasn’t in control and he needed that, plus it was Wade doing it. If anyone found out that he let Deadpool do this to him, or what he WANTS Deadpool to do to him, he’d be in real trouble. He hadn’t even realized it but he’d started to stroke himself to relieve the ache from how turned on he was getting from being face fucked.

Wade's breathing had become louder and the gasps had grown into moans. Peter knew if his parents heard noises they’d come to inspect the situation(he'd turned the video and sensors in his room off years ago) so he prayed that they weren’t anywhere on this floor. He wondered what would happen if they walked in on him between Deadpool’s legs choking on his thick cock. He moaned on Wade as he entertained the dirty thought. The look on their faces would be picture worthy. The vibration of the sounds Peter was making felt divine and Wade had reached his breaking point. Peter sure noticed it when his cock swelled in his throat and for a moment he thought he might suffocate.

"I’m gonna cum! FUCK! Baby boy you’re gonna make me cum!" He cried out in blinding pleasure gripping Peter's hair tightly.

“Swallow it all baby.”

Peter moaned at the order and wrapped his free arm around Wade's waist and kept the motion steady, he no longer cared if he was caught. He was close to his own release and thanks to the helping hand wade had given him he’d figured out how to push past his gag reflex and continued until he felt Wade's hot cum fill his mouth. Feeling the bitter liquid painting his throat sent him over his own edge. He pushed his mouth down on Wade as far as he could as he came loving the degraded feeling it gave him. The merc was making far too much noise but he waited until every last drop was in his mouth before pulling off of him. The anti-hero shook his head looking at Peter dazed by the incredible orgasm still pulsing through his body. Noticing some of his cum running down Peter's chin, he smiled and wiped it up with his index finger holding it in front of Peter's mouth. The boy licked the finger clean and swallowed, relishing the taste of his lover. Taking each other’s lips they both groaned as the taste of Wade lingered in their mouths.

*Knock! Knock!* They heard from the door.

Two very familiar voices came from the other side. “It’s my parents!” 

Horrified, Peter pushed Wade away, jumped up and started to shoo Wade out. He quietly shrieked as he tripped over the shirt he had dropped earlier. Wade muffling a laugh was already halfway out the window blowing kisses to his cute little Spidey.

“Peter? Are you OK in there, we heard...noises?”

“Pete what’s going on in there?!”

“Coming!” Peter said with a sly grin adjusting himself before opening the door to see Tony and Steve with their arms crossed.

If they only knew…


End file.
